Just an Experiment
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Bella was taken from her parents when she was a child and injected with Werewolf venom by none other than theVolturi.The Cullen's pay a visit and Find Bella.Aro promises not to kill her if she can become tame.Will she?Will it matter? B&E CANNON AU
1. Respect

**Just an Experiment. Review if you want more!**

'_**Animal I Have Become'**_

_**By**_

'_**Three Days Grace' **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Pacing. That is all he did, day in and day out. Well, the first visit, then the second. That is how I count my days. A man will walk in here when I wake up, throwing rotting carcasses into our cages, laughing when _he _pounced. Then, he would come back later to scribble something down, all the while _he _would be growling and snapping his jaws through his cage.

But, that changed when one of them came too close to _his _cage.

The man, or whatever they are, walked up to him. Jotting down something about him. But, he wanted a closer look. Of course, the _he _pretended to sleep while the 'man' walked closer. Before the man could move, _he _had pounced.

Bite after bite, the wolf attacked, yet nothing happened. The man flicked his wrist and _he _went limp. I could not hear his heart beat. That was when I realized I was in danger.

Now, I cower back in the corners, away from the demons with notepads. How did they do that? Is that even _possible?_ I knew what I was, I am an experiment. A monster.

I remember walking in those huge doors with my parents... I remember their deaths. How with just a flick of the wrist, their eyes faded. Yet, they took my horrified body into a dark room where they stuck a needle with black goo into me. It was _terrible_. They had carried me down here, throwing me into this exact room, tossing a half empty bowl of water into my room every day, while on the second visit they threw small dead animals at me. I _had _to eat something.. So I ate it.

So, here I lay. Staring in the eyes of my parents killer. The '_man'_ had been called 'Aro' by his friends multiple times. It was made obvious that he was the head Honcho here. Bossing other 'people' around with a happy face on.

"Bella? Come here girl." He commanded. I knew to listen. Slowly crawling up to him, I bared my teeth, my black fur glistening as it stood on end.

"Don't be like that! You know I would never hurt you, you're my favorite. Just don't tell the others." he whispered as though her were being quite generous. He wasn't lying, Aro really liked me. But, that only meant I was bugged often.

To my great surprise, he opened the gate. I have never heard that sound before except when I was entering this vile place, and when they dragged the other wolves dead Carcass out.

Shivering, I stomped out. Not wanting to show him my fear. I _loathe _this man, but I know he is twice as strong as me. So I shut up and slug after him.

"Come now!" he shouted, snapping his fingers.

_I'm not a Dog. _I think furiously. I growl at him, firmly planting my feet on the ground. The other hybrids step up, itching for some action. Aro rolls his eyes, reaching for me. I snap my teeth furiously together at his hand. He tsks.

"Bella, we don't want what happened to Paul to happen to you. Do we?" He demanded. My ears flattened to my head, and I followed him with a whimper. The others quieted down from their previous angered howls.

My not so strong bones pushed against the centuries old stone stairs with difficulty. _Eat more of those rotting animals! _I commanded to myself.

But, then lights erupted into my vision, throwing me off guard. What do animals do when they are scared? Bite and growl. So, you seem my dilemma.

I howled, jumping into the dark tavern I have called my own personal torture chamber for the past... uh... I really have no idea how long...

"Bella!" Aro hissed, grabbing me by the nape of my neck. The _worst _thing he could have done_._ I roared in agony when he threw me across the room after I had tried to sink my teeth into his hand.

"Aro!" a short child screeched, attacking the man with affection.

"I'm okay, Jane. Could you teach it a lesson?" Aro sneered. Jane turned to me as I was trying to come to my feet. Her dark face turned to me, half cloaked by her dark hood. Her eyes turned from hilarity to concentration, to rage.

"_What_?!" her childlike voice through me off, I stood, raising a large black eyebrow in humor. But, no one else in the room looked as though it was funny.

"Child? Why is _it _not in pain?" Aro demanded, sneering at me. I rolled my eyes, standing up straighter and walking casually to the only person in this room with a heartbeat that could be heard. She looked terrified. I grinned at her, showing my white teeth. She blanched.

"Uh..." She staggered around a counter, trying to no avail to run. I barked a laugh... maybe I can show _her _who's stronger.

But, just as I was going to attack, a gasp came from my side. I turned to the short girl with black hair. She looked off into space. I loped over to her, wanting to see what was wrong.. Something about her and the small group around her was different. But what?

I looked at the others, their enraged faces staring at Jane. And I noticed the difference.

_Their eyes! The 'people' who murdered my parents had Red eyes... these people had hazel... they look so welcoming.._ I thought to myself, looking back and forth between them.

"Bella, nice to finally meet you." the small woman bent on a knee, raising her hand in a friendly gesture. I caved, seeing her big sweet eyes told me she could possibly start a tear fest if I don't.

So, I raised my paw to her small, manicured hand. Mine engulfing hers. A tall blonde man looked outraged, pushing me away from the woman. I bared my teeth, stepping in front of the sweet girl, feeling a need to protect her.

The man growled at me, baring his glistening teeth, I laughed... well, _barked _in his face. He looked taken aback.

"What is it?" he spoke with malice, staring at me with anger.

"She _was _human, until we injected her with some werewolf blood. Now she's... I call her a revelation. But, now I think we should just her down like the animal she is." Aro furiously shouted, picking me up by the skin on my back. I hissed in pain.

"Stop! Your hurting her!" the small woman yelled, trying to reach my high place in the air while on her toes, but never quite reaching. The taller blonde pulled her to him, knowing I probably _wasn't _going to live very much longer.

"Of course I'm hurting her, dear one! She is a disaster. And I thought she was going to be in the army. How unfortunate." Aro tsked, poking and prodding at my matted fur.

"But, I saw her human–" the girl was stopped then, rudely interrupted by Aro.

"You can only see the future! Do not lie in my Castle!" he roared, bringing his other hand to my fur covered throat, encircling my neck he squeezed.

"How could it have been in the past if she was with us?" the girl demanded, turing her face away from the blonde man's chest.

I felt his hold loosen on my neck, dropping me to the floor.

"Take her back to the dungeon!"Aro commanded, kicking me over to some _very _big men, "Alice, she will stay alive if you can tame her. Off now!"

I was whisked away and carried down back to my not-so-perfect haven.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Please, if you want more, REVIEW!!**

**If no one likes it, I will delete it.**

**BCVZ**


	2. Emotion

**Woah. I had no idea people would actually, you know, **_**review.**_** I honestly thought no one would even read it. Cool. :{o that's Mr. Mustache (Moo-Stash-a) for all you noobies! :{] **

'_**Butcher's Hook'**_

_**By**_

'_**Slipknot'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Aro dangled the meat in front of my eyes, a haunting smirk on his face. Ever sense the day he let me up to see those people they had found the need to feed every other animal in this room nice, _raw and red _meat. Everyone in the room, but me.

Bringing my mouth through the bars, I furiously tried to get the meat. But, every time I came close enough to taste the bloody carcass, he would pull it away, laughing. So, soon, I gave up.

My mouth was watering from my hunger, but I simply lapped at the mucky water they had thrown on the ground. Not even in a bowl, yet they would put the bowl in the room just to torture me. All the others in the room happily munched on their food, while I was left trying to catch the small mice running around right outside my cage.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?" Aro asked, taunting me. I scratched my ear with one mighty paw, closing my eyes to look like I was enjoying the scratch. But, really, it felt like running your hand up a shark. rubbing raw skin does not feel nice, I don't care who you are.

Another wolf barked, his blonde fur shaking as he clawed at the ground close to Aro. He was new, and he was stupid.

Aro smirked, throwing the huge carcass at him with a chuckle. The animal dove in, growling like crazy. Every time he swallowed a snag of meat, he would gulp down some of his water, crystal clear. The other wolves scowled at his rude behavior, seeing my tortured expression. _Some _animals here are dignified.

Finally the boy looked up, a lazy grin on his face. Until he saw me. He whimpered into a corner as I snapped my jaws at him, out of Aro's view.

"What's wrong, Riley? Is _it _bothering you?" Aro cooed, turning to me with a mischievous grin. I snarled in anger.

Standing up, I shook out my long onyx fur. I was one of the first to come here, and this indignant _dog _will not cut my life short. I plan to leave this place, no matter how farfetched that idea sounds.

But, I was big. Like, _really _big. Bigger than the others here. Yet, it was only my fur. In actuality I was small, very small. But, the other wolves took my size as authority, so they would back off when I showed signs of anger, which I am happy for. **(A/n I have a picture of Bella if you want it... I don't know. But, it's how I picture her.)**

Yawning, I sauntered to the front of the cage, stepping inside my empty water bowl. All of the cages were directly next to each other with a small walking space between each. There were no walls, just bars separating us. The bars were thick, long bars going all the way to the high ceiling. I have to give it to them, they were smart. Insane, but smart. They spaced each bar far enough away from each other so our shoulders couldn't fit.

Aro looked genuinely frightened for a second, then he laughed. "What are you going to do? Bark at me?" he laughed. I smirked, stuffing my face between the large opening, I had pretty wide shoulders. His laughter stopped. Fear grew in his eyes.

Bringing my mouth up, I let out a warning howl. Striking a match on the gas that was the wolves. Howls ricocheted throughout the large room. The snapping of jaws was piercing, I had scared the animals at the worst -or the best- time. They had lost any human qualities.

Snarling and snapping, the wolves attacked each other. The men had spaced the cages so we couldn't attack _them, _but no one thought we would attack _each other._

Aro looked around, frantic to stop the beatings. His precious _'Riley' _was lost, drool running from his mouth as he tried to get a grab on Aro's cloak. Finally, he snatched it and it tore down the middle. He anxiously went for another bite, but my concentration was ripped from under me as I felt something come inches from my back leg.

I whirled around, catching the intruder's smaller paw. I yanked, pulling the animal up against his cage. His small uneven eyes looked confused. I gasped, letting the animal go.

_A baby?_ They had taken _a baby?_ I thought with anger, pulling the child through it's too large bars. Well, maybe not a baby, but a very young child. Possibly five. I was nine when I came in here.

He whimpered, looking up at me with his Hazel eyes, what happened to him? Where are his parents. The commotion around me grew to an impossible level. With a furious howl, all eyes found me. I gave each and every one of them a hard glare, shaking my head. They quieted, seeing the young one in my arms.

"Why can you do that?" a sweet voice chirped. I stood over the small wolf, looking around. My eyes quickly found the girl from earlier, Alice.

I cocked my head to the side, do what?

"Stop all of them, just like that." she snapped her finger's, a frown of confusion on her lips.

I sat, pawing my mouth as if to say, _'haven't you noticed? I can't talk?' _

She giggled, lifting her hands. In them were things I thought I wouldn't be seeing for a while. _Soap._

My ears perked up, God I stank. How great would it be to get this gross matted fur _off._ My tongue lolled out of my mouth at the wonderful thought.. To be clean.

"Thought so!" she spoke, laughing.

I pushed the wolf under me, nodding for Alice to come in as she pushed off the huge plank of wood. After she walked in, she hauled the door shut, erasing my chance of escape.

Aro huffed, retreating from the room. Wolves barked as he passed their cage. Alice rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out after him.

"His name is Axis. His parent's..." she trailed off, she dropped her head, saddened. I nodded, frowning.

"Well, uh... you want a bath, right? Mind if I cut your hair, just a little. Of course." she smiled, pulling out scissors and soap. I shrugged, nudging for Axis to run back to his cage. He obliged.

"Here I go..." she muttered, filling the large bucket of water with strawberry smelling shampoo. I grinned lazily, sniffing continuously. She barked a laugh... funny use of the word..

"Close you eyes!" she commanded gently. I screwed them shut, digging my nails into the floor.

A burst of freezing water covered me, making my hair go down in a blast. I yelped, my teeth chattering together loudly.

Alice giggled, rubbing her hands through my coarse fur, soothing me to no end. I huffed, falling onto my stomach. How long has it been sense I have had a bath? Too long.

"Hey, get up!" Alice laughed, putting her sudsy hands on her hips.

I groaned, slowly lifting myself on my hind legs so that I towered over Alice. Her hands fell from her hips, she mocked horror, putting her hands over her face. I barked a laugh at the same time she did. But, obviously, her friend didn't.

"Alice!" a gorgeous man with Bronze hair flew through the door, knocking me to the ground. I gasped, spinning into the bars. My back leg hit the bars with inhuman force. The bone practically turned to mush under the impact.

Howling in rage and agony, I struggled to my feet. But, I made it. A feral snarl escaped my mouth as I lunged for the man. Yet, just as I was aiming for the jugular, Alice jumped in front of him. I snapped my mouth shut, covering my beast-like teeth. I couldn't stop my jump so I fell straight into her. But, she didn't seem to feel my weight, which should be a lot.

I fell to the ground, but she didn't even budge an inch. _What are these people?_

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice questioned, checking my leg, I howled in pain when she touched a tender spot.

"Alice! What are you doing?" the man commanded, his beautiful face glaring daggers at me. _What did I do?_

"Edward, you idiot! She was _play-ing!_ Maybe you should go learn what that word means! Because all you ever do is ruin everyone else's!" Alice roared, standing up.

"I–I..." he stuttered, looking back and forth between Alice and me. His face was in a cute pout. _Did I just say 'cute'?_

"Oh, shut up. Bella, I need to take you to Carlisle. He's a doctor.. And my dad." Alice made a move as though she wanted to lift me, but I shook my head.

My front legs slipped in front of me, groaning in protest to the movement, but I shook it off. Now for the back... I lifted the leg that would actually move with great difficulty. I was still wet, so of course I tripped. But, on my hurt leg. I whimpered, pushing back up. After a few more tries I was limping with Alice and Edward out of the room, heading upstairs for the second time this week.

My leg dragged behind me, showing my terrible state to the other wolves. They looked on with confusion, _who walks when they have people to carry them?_ I knew some would think, but the only answer I could give was pride.

My steps were measured as we walked up the steps, both front legs first, then swing hind leg up. That was the mantra that played through, then played again in my head. What if I fell? There were no railings or anything to stop me from hitting the stone floor below. But, soon I was at the top... _one more step..._ I thought, biting my tongue inside my mouth in concentration.

Two paws forward... got it... back leg—

Just as I was bringing my leg up, my bad leg got caught on the stairs. I yelped, gripping the wooden stair between my jaw. Heaving a sigh, I pulled myself up, shaking my head to myself.

I followed Alice and Edward out of the large door that would surely lead me to a light too bright. My eyes burned from the intense glare of light. Though it seemed not to even make Alice blink. Strange.

The people around us gaped at me, but I stood tall. My limping was a problem though, causing me to trip occasionally, yet I would jump back to my feet quickly. I have to.

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

The limping animal followed us as Alice and I led her to Carlisle's room. She was a strange animal, she smelled so... awkward. Like she wasn't supposed to _be_ that way_**.**_ Of course, she wasn't. She_ was_ human, until the Volturi killed her parents. Aro killed them, but Bella was nine, so he kept her. In his mind he thought how old she was now: seventeen. She has been down in that place for so many years, just eating scraps of food. It would seem she would be gaunt and haggard, yet she still stands tall and dauntless. What a strange girl.

Turning my head, I stared at her. Her long black coat was soaking wet, I frowned at that. Her jaw looked controlled, as though she were trying to stop it from clattering. I looked at the rest of her, noticing her large brown eyes, and I was lost.

They were dark raging pools of emotion, though I could not hear a whisper from her mind. I could imagine she was beautiful if she could change back.... who would be so twisted as to hurt something so fragile as a human. A child at that! I sighed.

An image flashed in my mind, a young girl with beautiful dark hair. She was as pale as a vampire. Though how that's possible, I am not sure. The girl was holding onto a man and a woman's hand, she had her back to me, but who ever was thinking this caught up quickly. I knew who it was immediately. Heidi. But, the images continued, turning until the line of eyesight was staring at the quaint family. The small girl looked up at the woman, turning a adorable maroon color. Her eyes were huge and welcoming any information, even Heidi thought she was somewhat cute. Her hair fell in velvet waves around her head, shaking as she turned to look up at her father. She whispered '_daddy, somethins wrong...'. _Her father chuckled, pulling her into his arms, she gave a yelp and I instantly recognized her. _Bella?_ The images changed, showing her dragged through the stone halls, screaming for her parents. But, they were gone. Her father should have listened to her intuition.

Anyway, the thoughts were now of Felix. Who had dragged Bella through the halls, happily. What a deranged Vampire. Shaking my head, I followed the images again.

The small girl was thrown onto a metal table roughly. Felix held her down while Aro brought out a fat needle with a black venom-y goo inside. Bella obviously hated needles. She thrashed, screaming for them to stop. But, they didn't. The huge needle was shoved in between her shoulder and neck. Her eyes filled with tears, big fat tears that leapt down her cheeks.

I blocked out the rest, not daring myself any further. All those disgusting vampires watched Bella limp beside us, showing no sign of pain, though she should be howling her eyes out. I_ had _used more force than necessary, but, Alice is my favorite sister. What are you to do?

After a walk that seemed longer than it could have been we reached Carlisle's room. One of the many quest bedrooms in the Volturi Castle. Aro wanted us to visit so he could show of his 'brilliance', though I have yet to see it.

Carlisle whirled around from his chair, seeing Bella startled him. But, when he saw her leg, he grabbed his medical bag, turning Dr. Cullen before our eyes.

An hour or two and many howls later, she was done. Her hind leg was wrapped in so much gauze it made my head spin, metaphorically speaking of course, my head will never spin. Bella yawned, her teeth becoming prominent. Curling up, she fell asleep.

"Alice." Carlisle commanded, moving his eyes towards the adorable animal on the floor that was not supposed to be here.

"But... look at her, Carlisle!" Alice whispered, jutting her lip out and pointing at Bella. She had a point. Bella's face was smashed up against the floor, her big black ear falling lazily against the floor. Her lip opened up so we could see her long white teeth. Her wet fur slumped over the ground, ruining the floor. Carlisle hesitated, but firmly stated no, she could not stay in his room.

Alice pouted, lifting Bella into her arms. Bella sighed, snuggling into Alice. Alice 'awed' and took her out. I followed.

"Where are–" I spoke normally, but was reminded of our sleeping quest when Alice _shhhhed _me. "Where is she going to stay?" I whisper.

"Your room. Your going to agree, so get over it." Alice stated, setting Bella in my arms. She was a big wolf, large for her age, yet she still fit perfectly in my arms.

"There see. Go to your room, let her sleep in a bed for the first time in eight years!" Alice whisper-yelled.

I nodded, walking down the hall to my room. Bella growled softly in my arms, nuzzling my chest with her nose. I blinked, surprised by how _good _it felt. I caught myself wishing she would do it again.

Opening the large oak door into my room, I ran to the bathroom, setting Bella on the ground quickly, snatching a towel to dry her off swiftly. After she was poofy to the extreme, I lifted her. She yelped, still asleep, before rubbing my arm with her soft nose. I chuckled from the feeling, catching myself and stopping. How can she do this to me without even _talking._

When Bella was asleep in my ginormous bed, I lay down on the couch, grabbing a book and drifting into the land of Shakespeare.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Woah, I'm tired. So, I just kinda **_**ended.**_

**If you hate it, please tell me. WITH a reason, I don't like it when people are curt. I may just give you a little cyber Back-slap! Lol. Jk.**

**Yeah, uh... I have a picture of Bella as a wolf on my profile. Check it out if you want to...**

**Review!**

**BCVZ**


	3. Friends? Jane Austen!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I have been drifting off in class to try and figure out how I should write this Chapter... please tell me if you like it! But, I will try to make sure you like it! Uhm... continue...**

'_**I Didn't Say I Was Powerful, I said I was a Wizard**_**'**

**By**

'_**Chiodos**_**'**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"_Isabella, come on! We have to get on the plane!" my mother laughed, pulling me along, my father chuckling. "Yes, Momma!" I nodded, grabbing my parent's hands. _

_We were headed Italy! I skipped _school _because of it! And my parent's do not joke when it comes to my education. We were cheerily walking into the plane, and the next minute 'Poof!' we were exiting in Italy! Had I fallen asleep? _

_As we walked down the streets, my mother laughed when my father pointed out a store with a big lollipop on it. But, we couldn't seem to figure out what it says. The cause of her laugh was my father asking her how they were going to get me some candy. _

_But, just as I was going to scowl at Daddy, the scene changed. But, this one I didn't like._

"_Momma!" I screamed, watching as my mother and father were attacked by a horde of men. All of them had deep scarlet eyes that seemed to follow my parents every move. Yet, my momma and daddy just stood, not even flinching as the other was attacked by the vampiric beasts in the crowd. But, thing that made it all the more terrifying was not my parent's faces, for they were blank, it was the faces on the beast's. their faces held laughter -amusement-... but... their _mouths..

_In every single one of their mouth, were fangs. Not the old 'scary movie' fangs, but real ones. Ones that were straight pointed, coming from the top and bottom of the gums. Those four sharp wedges oozed with a yellowish-white substance that looked horrifying. _

_And as they were being murdered, I was dragged backwards by wolves. Not the monstrous animal I was turned into, but _wolves._ Real wolves. _

_One of them grabbed my shoulder, pulling me sharply back. I shouted and screamed, but it never worked. The wolf ran at me, opening it's jaws, but it was not as strong as me. I opened my much bigger snout, revealing my menacing canines. I wasn't the small innocent girl I used to be, now, I was as much a demon as the Vampires._

_Just as I was about to snap my jaw, the image changed... and I liked it. _

_I was human. But, I wasn't nine, I looked to be hovering near my adult years.. Seventeen, maybe_? _The thing that confused me was my smile. How could I be smiling after what happened to me? _

_But, just like that Edward and Alice popped into the picture. My face looked as though a lighthouse had picked up their stuff to land right on my face. _

_I laughed, throwing my head back as we walked down a street. I recognized it instantly. It was the house I was staying at in Arizona with my parents! How did Edward get here? But, I didn't question it, I just continued skipping along with them... _

_But, suddenly Alice disappeared. I thought I would follow her, but I didn't. _

_Edward pulled me to him as though it were the most casual response to having me near him. I fit perfectly in his arms as we walked down the sandy road together, laughing at random things. And then I was happy, not only the person before me who was laughing gleefully, but _me._ I was smiling like a mad woman! _

_I watched Edward carry me down the road as if I were behind a double-sided mirror. Propping myself on my elbows, I continued watching Edward. Until I got a weird feeling. It was like someone was tugging on my foot, then it would grow to my legs until it reached my head. I felt something weird happening, it was like someone was shaking my head at such an extreme pace that the rest of my body followed suit. The feeling was uncomfortable to the extreme._

I was shaken from my sleep as someone shouted at me. My eyes flashed open, but before I could jump up in alert a hand pushed me down.

"Stay." Alice commanded, looking down at me with happiness in her eyes, yet it was cloaked with fear. For me?

"Why?" that voice startled me, was it another one of _them_? My head jerked toward the voice, frantic. As I turned my head, a long piece of dark brown -almost black- hair fell over my face, getting caught on my nose.

My breathing stopped, I reached my paw up, planning to swipe it away– I was stopped when my paw was not a paw at all, it was a hand. A human hand, pale to the extreme.

"Wha–"I stopped when I recognized the origin of the sound – _me_.

Gasping, I looked down. _Oh_.I pulled the covers higher, moving them from the top of my chest to my neck in a flash. I turned red, _great. _I guess being held captive in a terrible dungeon didn't stop my ability to turn crimson on the spot. That's fantastic.

But, I would rather turn red constantly then be a wolf.

"Uh... Edward, close your eyes." Alice demanded, wrapping a blanket brusquely.

"Gotcha!" he said with one hand covering his face, the other giving us a thumbs up signal.

Alice rolled her eyes, hauling me into the bathroom. She shut the door on me, opening it again to toss in some clothes. When did she get my size? I shook my head, chuckling blissfully. Was this really happening?

Everything was different, less tense. Like I could skipping singing '_Zippity doo da_' With _Uncle Remus _at any second! It may be the best feeling I have had sense the day my parents died.

The clothes Alice gave me were loose fitting sweat pants and a not-so-tight-but-not-loose Sweatshirt. I was sailing through an ocean of Bliss as I pulled my hair from inside the shirt.

My hair was... _long._ It was a dark brown -more black than brown really- color. But, what surprised me the most was the length! It flowed in waves down my back until stopping jut above my knee, I would need to cut it soon.

When I was a child I never thought I would be pretty, I definitely didn't have enough friends to be counted popular. I was more of the... loner type? I don't really like company, it just never intrigued me. But now... I wasn't _ugly. _

My face was heart-shaped, my left eye covered by a large wave of mahogany. My lips were full and in a pout shape. My eyes were a boring mousy brown. Nothing special. I _guess _I had curves... I mean not like, '_do you want to try for Girls Gone Wild?' _or anything, not that I would if they were, but they were prominent enough. By my brain measurement I was around... hmm... five' foot nine? Five' eight? I was tall.

"Bella, come on! I wanna see you!" Alice exclaimed from the other side of the door, huffing when I replied, "Just a second, I did have to look like a Dog for eight years."

After I splashed my face and cleaned my too white teeth, I walked out. Just to be assaulted by Alice. She continued brushing my hair, making it even longer than it was before.

"Can you cut hair?" I asked Alice, raising an eyebrow at her. She gasped, "_cut your hair?! _Why would I do that?" she commanded.

"Because it's too long." I laugh, pulling it in front of me.. I mean, yeah it was pretty, but... but pretty means attention, Bella and attention don't mix.

"I'll cut it... but only split ends!" Alice raised her fist as though that were the greatest threat one could offer, I barked a laugh.

"Go ahead!" I say, squirming from the uncomfortable feeling of scissors behind me.

"Stop it! Unless you want me to shave your head... though I probably wouldn't do that... uh... or I will...." I watched her in the Vanity mirror she sat me down in front of, she tapped her chin -deep in though.

"How about you give her a manicure or a pedicure? Don't girls like those?" Edward offered, finally pealing his hands from his face, his jaw hung slack as he stared at me, I turned maroon in an instant, but paled when he said 'Manicure and Pedicure', did he _enjoy _the torture of me?

"Oh! That's brilliant, dear Brother! But... how will that be torture?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side as she swiftly snapped the handle on the scissors, cutting off a small chunk of hair at the bottom, that spot now coming up to my mid-thigh. I whimpered, closing my eyes.

"I.. Wasn't exactly the most girly person in Elementary School. I wasn't too sociable either... who was my best friend... uhm..." I whispered, honestly trying to pinpoint a _friend, _then I'll move onto best-friend. Yet, nothing came up!

"You don't remember your friends? We all had at least _one _friend!" Alice persisted, making me blush from embarrassment and shame.

"Does a _'Jane Austen' _book count?" I asked, sheepishly. Alice groaned, shaking her head.

"Of course not! Name _one _friend or I won't cut any more hair." Alice said, smirking at my horrified face.

"Well... uh... Miss. Sally! She always talked to me!" I shouted, happy with my answe–

"Who was she?" Edward asked, smiling at me as he sauntered over to us, sitting down on a couch by the mirror. I blushed deeply.

"Uh... the Librarian." I mutter, hoping Alice didn't hear. But, of course, she did.

"That doesn't count!" she exclaimed, but was quickly broken off by me,

"Yeah it does! She was my friend! You didn't ask for an age!" I responded, sticking my tongue out at her and commanding she cut my hair like she promised, she obliged.

After my hair was at equal length around my thighs, I saw Alice's face fall.

"Bella... you have to go back. But, I can bring you back here in the morning!... Aro won't let you stay for so long." Alice whimpered, pouting. I nodded, expecting as much.

"Let's go." I say, jumping up.

"Okay, but you need to control your emotions! That's the only way you can stay like this. Try not to get mad. If you can't control them, try _not _to tear clothes! Well... actually, I could buy you more..." Alice muttered, making my face drop.

"Don't spend money on me... I'm not worth it." I say, cracking a smile.

"Of course I will spend money for you! You're my best friend!" Alice shouted, hugging me around the waist. I blinked back tears, _best friend?_

"Really?" I question, thinking this is all some cruel joke.

"Of course! When does Alice Cullen lie? Never, that's when!" Alice said, putting her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest proudly.

We walked down the halls, taking me back to the torture chamber, not fit to be called a home.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it was short! My mom was yelling for me to get off. So.... uh... review!**

**BCVZ**


	4. Reign

**Hey, uhm... I just slept **_**all **_**day. At school we watched depressing movies on the holocaust, and in Science we watched **_**Bill Guy The Science Guy. **_**If you don't know what that is, I would try and keep it that way. I slept through those periods, and the other I had a huge red mark slashing down my face. I had a Spanish Test (Easy). But, my favorite class was Georgia History, We're learning about the Great Depression... wow, I'm boring. Band was, Again, awesome! :] say yay to music!! Wow, I sound like someone who should be chillin' with **_**Bob Marley.**_** Uh... I'm gonna stop wasting your time now..**

'_**Sweet and Low'**_

**by**

'_**Augustana'**_

**Reminds me Of Edward's Point of View in Twilight... :{o Check em' out, they're great!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

All the red eyed people Edward, Alice, and I walked by threw their nose into the air, deeply breathing and then looking at me as though I were a fresh meal. What is _wrong _with these people?

It was worse when we entered the room that leads to my downstairs dungeon, the one that _everyone _hangs out in. Or, a lot of people. They all looked at me, hunger raging in their eyes. Uh... weird, yet? It gets weirder.

Aro watched me walk by, my hair looking as though I just got off the set of a _Pantene Commercial. _**(Actually, most of that stuff ruins your hair, but they have pretty people on the commercial! =P) **but, Alice can do that for you!

Every girl here seemed to have short hair... so, this is awkward.

"Who is this?" Aro demanded, his nostrils flared. I narrowed my eyed at him, swearing I saw smoke leave his ears.

"Can't you tell, Master? It's that little girl." a wicked person chirped in a voice that could only belong to a Child. A dark hood was shielded her face from me.

"What? Impossible, Jane!.. none of the others have changed, why would _she_?" Aro hissed, jumping up from a large King-like chair. He practically skipped over to us, I giggled.

I shifted my weight, but instantly regretted it when I put pressure on my broken ankle. I roared in my pain, my eyes let tears escape their grasp without much resistance.

"I'm sorry.." Edward whispered, noticing how I couldn't stand up fully. He frowned, leaning close to me... I could see every detail of his face, his angular high cheekbones, his Golden eyes so close to my brown ones.. He sighed, his face still so close to mine... his breath fanned across my face, sending waves and waves of pleasure flying at me....

...Until he scooped me into his arms.

"Oof!" I splutter, gripping his shirt so tightly my knuckles were bleached white. He held me bridal-style in his arms, my knees bent over his arms, making my ankle feel wonderful. I sighed, breathing in Edward's sweet scent.

I was so intoxicated I barely realized it when Aro approached thirty seconds ago. Take a deep breath and bask in the embarrassment.

"Edward, who's this?"Aro commanded, his eyes boring into mine, even when he was talking to Edward.

"Um..." Edward looked stricken, staring into my eyes. I turned red from embarrassment; surely he hadn't been staring so intently into my boring eyes... right?

"Fine." Aro sneered, grabbing my arm with added force. I winced at the terrible feeling.

Aro frowned, looking up at me and sniffing the air.

"Give her to me." He commanded, leaving no room for discussion.

Edward glared at Aro, pulling me into his chest. I smiled, rubbing my face into his shirt, that had the sweetest scent...

"Edward, he won't hurt her." Alice whispered, nodding. How could she know?

Looking confused, Edward loosened his hold on me. I was roughly grabbed by Aro, who dragged my stumbling and whimpering into the middle of the room. 'People' gathered around, I only recognized Alice and Edward, who stood away from the group.

"Who are you?" Aro demanded, pulling me closer to him than I wished to ever be.

Frowning, I tried to push away from him. He smirked, pulling me closer.

"Get off of me." I roar, pushing him away. He rolls his eyes, snapping his chalky white fingers. I winced from the sound.

The small child appeared before me, looking up at me with the largest smile. Yet, it held no happiness. I raised an eyebrow at her... what _was _she doing?

"Aro! Something's wrong!" Jane screeched in her child-like voice. Her hood dropped, and I realized she _is _a child. A deranged child, but still a child.

"Hmm..." he sniffed the air, an eery smile lurking on his lips, "Bella, why did you lie to me? Doesn't your home–" I cut him off on impulse.

"–_home?_ You can't call that place a home!" I slapped my forehead, realizing my mistake instantly.

"If you didn't like your cage you could've just asked me for another one." Aro chuckled at his joke.

"That's funny." I spoke sarcastically. Aro's eye's tightened.

"Thanks." I hiss, crossing my arms across my chest. How I wish I could just leave, I've always wanted to be a writer...

"Would you like some meat?" Aro asked, causing my eyes to shift towards him, "because, we're about to have a snack." my eyes screwed shut as I tried to forget my mother's blank stare's and my father's silent cries for help. A hiss escapes my teeth as I tug on my hair.

"Your parent's were _am-_azing! Wish I could have your mother again, she tasted phenomenal..." he trailed off. I groaned.

"Stop." I huffed, balling my hands into fists in my hair, trying to ignore the feeling of my feet shifting into paws. I gripped at my hair so hard, I could feel fluffy ears forming.

"Heidi!" the voice was thrown around in my head again and again... it was like being injected with the venom _over and over_.

I whimpered, dropping to the floor in a huff. Changing back to human was _easy, _not painful in the slightest... but, changing _back?_ A completely different feeling.

A terrible noise escaped my mouth, in between a scream and a groan. Either way, it sounded like an animal dying.

"Bella!" a velvet voice screeched, just to be stopped by Alice shout, "No, Edward. She has to."

I was beyond coherency at that point. My body grew larger, bigger than how I used to be as a wolf. I was huge before, what would I be like now?

My shoes were beyond recognition, thrown around my body in a heap. My paws were evident now, as I gasped for breath, trying to hold back the howl that was forming deep in my throat.

_What was happening? _My hands were paws, larger than before.

"Felix!" Aro called, his voice fear-full, just as a tail erupted from the end of my spine, _ouch._

A hand clamped around my tail, tossing me recklessly across the room, but before I could hit the wall, my skin burst. I shrieked, an eery sound that reverberated around the walls.

Every sense was heightened, I was stronger than before, _a lot _stronger.

My furry body gracefully slammed the wall with impeccable force, the wall caved some. My snout was filled with jagged fangs. As I landed, I let my large paws lazily glide across the floor, the people around me backed away. I bared my teeth at Felix...

_Wolves.... call the wolves... _a voice commanded in my mind, it was a man's voice... he seemed like the type of person who could lead a country with ease.

I stopped, looking to my left where the door that lead to the other's lay. Could I...? I know it is impossible to take all of the people...

_No! They won't kill you, Aro wants you. You mustn't show fear! They _will _get you back into your cage, that is inevitable; but, how do you feel about giving off a little scare to The Man? Call the Wolves. _He commanded with a chuckle, I followed it in my head, this will be fun.

Trotting over to the door, I busted it down. I didn't even bother with the uneven stairs, I jumped. Landing in between two wolves who looked thoroughly starved, and it showed– they let their heads lay on the ground, whimpering softly. I barked, sending them into alert mode. When they saw me they howled, a quiet and broken sound.

My long black tail swished from side showing my pride. I held my head high, even after all the terrible events in my life, I still could stick it to the man before I crock. **(A/n, that word looks weird, but it's right! Crock like a Frog!)**

Soon, I was standing in front of the dark cage that was not my home, only the place where I slept. I pushed up the wooden bar, sauntering inside...

...to see Axis dragging meat through the spaced bar with his undeveloped teeth.

I gasped, loping over to the ball of fluff and licking his face with a happy yap. He chirped, running under my feet and to the large bowl filled with water, it wasn't as big as my bowl...but, he.. He did this?... _for me?_

He can stay in my cage as long as he wants to.

After squaring my shoulders, I raised my head in the air, a loud, dominate howl surrounded the room.

The snaps of jaws could be heard, animals jumped around in their cages. Axis howled a happy howl, not loud enough to be heard by anyone, but me. My howl reigned over all the others, the voice in my head smiled proudly.

Boisterous cheers filled the air, followed by the wines of those who were hurt.

Whatever these people did to us, we were still free. Because you cannot remove someone's family. We stick together, and by God if I couldn't get out of here, I would make sure all the others did.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**What did you think? Was it bad? REVIEW!**

**BCVZ **


	5. Better than Tevo?

1 **Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, a BIG test is coming up that decides if I'm going to High School or not.. And when I say 'coming up' I mean tomorrow and the mext few days after that. Terrible, I know. So, if this chapter isn't as great, blame it on my rising stress level. ;[ **

**Enjoy!**

_** 'Expired In GoreVille'**_

_**By**_

_** 'Chiodos'**_

**If you don't know them, listen they're amazing.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

It has been a couple of days sense I have seen Alice or Edward. Maybe three... possible four. My captors haven't noticed the absence of Axis in his cage. Lately, he has been coming over to my cage, dragging his meat with him.

A loud howl woke me up, well, maybe not a howl. Just a yelp... Axis! I jump up, slipping my head through the bars easily. His hind legs are strewn out across the ground, not moving. But, his front legs are wildly racing. Is he dreaming?

Raising a furry eyebrow, I catch his paw lightly in my jaw, pulling him into my cage. As his head bumps over the bar, he jumps up and bites my neck. His teeth may be premature, but that _hurt._ Unconsciously, I whine in pain.

His eyes refocus, looking at my neck. They grow wide in fear and he stumbles towards me, his head lowered in shock.

I shook my large head, my ears flapping. The pain was nothing, a grain of rice on the field of my pain.

"Bella!" a voice shouted from the opening of our prison. I gasped -a mixture of a yelp and a howl- to see Alice and Edward running towards me, but with them were people I didn't know.

A man with light blonde hair towered over the others, though I would guess Edward and the other boy are a startling six foot three. He has a lanky figure, muscles splashed here and there. He was also undeniably attractive; Alice had her arm hooked in his. They fit perfectly.

But, the other, caused the voice in my head to perk up. All control I had was lost.

The voice in my head snatched my consciousness away brutally. I gasped as my vision seemed to tunnel. I watched without control as they grew closer, not realizing I was not myself, literally.

The voice in my head took over, pushing me back... but, the voice didn't seem to know these people, although it had stayed with me throughout this time.

The man's muscles were those of a bear, crawling up his large arms. My body lurched forward when they were in close distance to me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, pushing Emmett away. I alone could not kill them, but I think if I add all the other wolves... we could...

_STOP!_ I command the voice, but it only stopped it's battle howls for a fraction of a second.

_Don't you see him?! He will kill us! We have to stop them..! _the male voice stated in a hysteric voice. All the others were now howling along, trying to fit their bodies through the cages. Snouts and jaws blocked the path back to the stairs. My friends were stuck.

"Bella!? What's wrong?" Edward asked in a loud voice, as he pushed away snouts from his body.

_I'm sorry! _I mentally call.

_Why are you so acquainted with them? Don't you see the danger? We need to protect the others! _The voice argued, clawing at Alice's feet. I could faintly hear Axis whimper in the back ground. That's what set me off.

I shoved the voice away, taking control of my anatomy. This... _beast _was not me.

But, the mangy wolves continued their harsh howls, clawing rapidly at my friends. Focusing on the steel bars, I adjusted my shoulders... one.. Two...three...!

I jumped, slipping through the gate. Alice's eyes grew wide as I dove for them.

"Alice!" the blonde haired one wailed, jumping in front of her. I hit the ground before him, just to turn around and snap at the ignorant child, Riley. He looked scared, cowering back as my larger fangs protruded forward.

"Don't hurt her!" Edward's voice commanded from behind me. I whirled around, stumbling backward as I notice how close the man with bear-like features is.

Just as I back up, teeth clamp onto my rib-cage, pulling me to them. I gasp, but twirl to see a wolf with wild eyes staring at me. I hiss, pulling him off of me by his ear. The blank black eyes churn in shock as I toss him carelessly back into the center of his cage.

_Enough! _This time, it's my thought. I need to stop this before it gets out of hand, or more so than it already is.

I cry out a loud wail; all stops. Jaws un-clamp from furry ears, claws resize and eject themselves from skin.

"Woah..." a deep voice gurgled from behind me. I looked at the wound on my back, noticing the skin didn't even break. What a weakling.

"Are... are you okay, Bella?" Alice asks, frantic. She ran her finger's through my hair. I leaned into her, seeking comfort. _What just happened?_

"_Are you okay?_ Alice, she could have kill you!" the one with blonde hair stuttered, bewildered.

"No, she couldn't have. Think reasonably. She's just a wolf, well... not really. But, she couldn't kill a..." Alice grew quiet; all eyes darted to me. I raised a fur covered eyebrow–

_Kill a... What?_

"I want her to be our puppy!" the big one cried, melting away some of my fear for him. Yet, he brought up anger. _Puppy? I look like a puppy? _My lip unconsciously curled over my sharp teeth in a growl, seriously, a _puppy?_

"Um.. Emmett, take it back." Alice whispered, giggling. Ah, Emmett. Sort of fits.

"Wha– oh! I didn't mean it like _that... _but, she's like an enlarged guard dog!" He laughed, reaching for me. The voice sparked up, but I forced it back and just went with stepping out of his reach, shaking my head.

"Diss..." he whispered, looking down in a pout. He kind of reminded me of the small bear my mother gave me when I was little... _little..._

I gasp a wolfy gasp, whirling around and lope to my cage. Axis lays on the stone floor, barely breathing. Torn flesh surround his blood-matted fur. I burst through the bars, cracking one of them. But, I'm to terrified to realize it.

"Bella!" the voice was of someone familiar... Edward. I ignore it, though I would like nothing more than to look into his wonderful Topaz eyes for days on end... wait. _What?_

I shake it off, marking it as my fear talking... though...

I was brought back when Axis whimpered.. His ear was torn, blood pulsing out. Huffing, I forced him onto my back.

My legs have never moved so quickly. The blonde one gained a look of terrible pain as I approached, Axis struggling to breath on my shoulders.

"Let's get him to Carlisle!" Edward whispered furiously, taking the child from me and cradling him in his chest. I change footing over and over, ready to help.

"Hurry!" Alice whispered, her eyes changing color... _what? _But, when I looked again, it was true. Her normally Topaz eyes were now a chilling black, as were all the others; save Edward.

Obviously, I couldn't point it out, so I took note of it to ask later.

We jogged furiously up the steps, people in wolf form staring at us in shock and horror.

"Oh no..." Edward muttered, just before we entered the doors. He seemed to be listening to something even _my _ears couldn't pick up.

Growing anxious, I jumped on my hind legs. The ancient doors burst open, and I instantly regret it–

The room is swarming with confused tourists, all eyes taking in the majestic, horrible castle. I looked for a place to hide, but there weren't any.

I gulp, trying to fight the massive flashbacks that were running through my head. I duck behind Edward, trying not to look.

"Edward?" heads turn in our direction and I'm sure I would be blushing if the massive layer of fur wasn't blocking my skin from view. Aro looks confused, then his face turns in shock when he sees Axis and me.

"I need to get to Carlisle." Edward responds stiffly. I poke my head out, low to the ground. Eyes move from Edward, to me. Faces form in shock... _good, RUN._

"Well... are you sure you don't want to stay for awhile?" Aro laughs, his face contorting. Edward sneers a 'no' and saunters off down to a corridor, but he turns around, looking for me.

"Come on, Bella. We need to make sure Axis is alright." he spoke as though he weren't speaking to an animal, but a person... a friend even!

Nodding, I slowly glide across the floor, ten times as graceful as I am in my true form.

But, just as I reach the half-point from the dungeon and Edward, a small tug on my fur causes me to halt. I look down to find a girl no older than three. My eyes widen as I look at her, her small curls swirling down past her shoulders.

"Hey, doggie!" she laughs. A motherly looking woman runs over, stopping just before she grabs her child. My head comes to around her stomach. She looks frightened, I stand tall.

The child's finger's run through my fur easily as a knife through butter.

"Um... can she pet your dog?" the woman asks, looking at Edward, who looks stunned but still walks over.

"Well, Bella?" Edward asks, looking down at me, I nod.

"Bewa!" the child chirps, hugging me. I gasp, but allow the action... this girl couldn't die. I wouldn't allow it.

"Sarah!" the woman gasps, looking up at Edward for a approval. He looks to me, I rub my head into the girl. A silent _yes_.

"Bewa, why are wou in a castle?" her child-like innocence makes me smile, a weird, awkward grin.

I slam my paw to the ground, indicating force.

"You di-n't wanna?" the girl asks, patting my head, I shook my head. Children are _brilliant._ Her mother looks at me in shock, as does Edward.

"Wehw'.... who made ya'?" she asks, looking serious, though her voice sounds like gibberish. **(Well)**

I nod my nose in the direction of Aro, trying to convey the message.

"Bella... I need to take Axis, run to the last room on the right, okay?" Edward asks, looking hurriedly at Axis. I nod.

"Awo? He's weawd..." she nods. I bark a laugh, her mother looks like she just watched an infant spell _discombobulated._ **(She said 'Aro? He's weird)**

"Sarah, come on. We need to get back with the group, they're going down the stairs to see the old dungeon..." _what?_ The dungeon? But... they weren't going to– _change _all these people, were they?

I block the path, motioning to the huge double doors– an easy exit. Just _go_.

"No... mamma! We need ta go!" Sarah hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. I sigh, happy.

"But, honey... I guess if you don't want to go, that's fine. Come on, Frank, Samuel!" she calls, catching the attention of a young man and an identical version of him, just younger. They head to the door... a few more steps and—!

"Woah! Where are you going?" the woman purrs, I instantly realize she was the person who destroyed my parent's.

I growl, loping over.

"We'a wevin!" **(We're leaving!)** Sarah hisses. I smile.

"What?" the fool of a woman hisses, leaning closer to the child. I howl out a bark, sauntering in front of Sarah, showing off my full height.

"Cool!" the young man behind me laughs, I turn just in time to see him pull out headphones, "this is better than _Tevo!_" I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"You'll be punished greatly. No food for... two weeks." the 'woman' thought. I chuckled, giving Sarah a nudge. The sunlight shown into the dark castle, they were free.

Now, what about the others?

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**What do you think? I'm practically sleeping on the keyboard I'm **_**so **_**tired!! Review if you love me, or EDWARD!! Yeah, that's right, I used the E-card.**

**With love,**

**BCVZ**


	6. Forgive me, Loves

**Hey everyone, no this isn't an update. Yeah, I hate these little messages too, but I want to keep my readers informed.**

**My band is heading on a trip to an amusement park. So... I'll be chilling for like four days, then I've got to go to the Health Forum.. (if you don't know what that is– **_**lucky you**_**)**

**I will be updating, and I'll try to update stories every... week... I'm not one of those writers who just updates every month, I try my hardest to make you happy.**

**So, I have to go pack.. Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers... I LOVE ALL OF YOU. No joke.**

**Sincerely, **

**Bella.**


	7. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am so sorry to say I will not be able to update for a week. I know my updating has been at random lately, and am sorry. I have mono and bronchitis. But, along with that I am going on a cruise! It's called the Carnival Legend. If you've been on it tell me~! I would love to hear about your adventures. Going on a cruise while your sick will be hard. Also, does anyone understand how you get to 'Hell'? My family and I would like to visit it, but we don't know how. Help would be nice! Thank you for your reviews and Support~! I will try to update soon, and if I don't update regularly— know that I **_**will **_**update when I go to camp. Which should be soon! Thank you! Don't be afraid to tell your stories of cruising the sea in a review or PM! I would love to hear!**

**Love y'all,**

**Bella Cullen Vampirz.**


	8. Shackles

**Hola, my little twilighters! I apologize for not updating in **_**so **_**long! But, do not fret! I shall be updating daily next week! I'm going to a very relaxing camp where I get the use of my grandmother's laptop! :] Review my pretty's and updates shall come! *3* Love Y'all!**

'_**Pray For Plagues**_**'**

_**By**_

'_**Bring Me The Horizon'**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"_Fool,_"the hiss that lurked on Heidi's lips made me shiver as we watched Sarah skip through the tall, ancient doors of the Volterra Castle. Heidi let a growl slip from low in her throat. _What are these people? _Growling? Eyes changing color? These thing— they're crazy. No, these "people" (I'm using the word lightly) are crazy.

"What happened?" Aro sneered at Heidi — completely ignoring me — after leading the group of ten, possibly fifteen people into another room. Heidi began to stutter incoherently. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. Aro's face was a mask of fury as I was trying to stealthily escape the bickering group. And I would have gotten away if Emmett hadn't walked through the dungeon doors, a goofy smile on his face when he saw me.

"Bella! Aren't you supposed to be with Edward?" Emmett asked, loping over. I shook my head, glancing over at Aro. But, not to my surprise, he was staring (or rather glaring) at me. A shaky breath escaped my snout as I watched the powerful man saunter over to me. What is he going to do?

"I'm sick of this!" the man roared. "All you and that other werewolf have done is medal with my experiments. That's it; your gone. I'm going to kill you. Right now," his glare made me shrink into the tile floor. Even though I was bigger than this insane man, I had the feeling I was no where near as strong. Could it be true? Would he really kill me? There was no question in my mind that he could.

"Aro... maybe that's not the best idea," Carlisle said in that calm voice of his as he stepped into the room. An angry Edward marched right behind him. I don't know what was happening, but I knew the outcome would somehow harm me.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, Bella has betrayed the castle. She is an animal. A beast!" Aro said in a calming voice that had no affect on either Edward or Carlisle's expression. My eyes watered at the very appropriate word he used for me: _beast_. That's what I was. A beast with claws and sharp teeth. I was a monster.

"She is no such thing!" Edward shouted, a vein in his neck protruding. Everything seemed to slow down. Eyes widened in Edward's direction. Fingers pointed. But he stood his ground. Aro simply smiled at me. What the heck? The man obviously had some kind of disorder.

"It seems you have an admirer, Isabella," I growled at the use of my full name. Who did he think he was? "Calm down, fool! I was simply stating an obvious fact. You need to learn how to control your anger. Maybe I could help you with that? That is, if you join my army?" I growled menacingly at him. "Very well. Felix!" I didn't know who this was, until the big men from before stepped out. Their faces had giant smiles on them. What was wrong with these— oh, my God. It was them. The men who dragged me down into that horrible room where I was changed.

When they approached I was a quivering mess. My claws were dug neatly into the floor when the biggest one, Felix, brushed his hand through my fur. A creepy smile lingered on his lips as he ran his long, pale fingers through my shaking fur. I snapped at him with vigor.

"Master, do you think pain would make her change into her human form?" Felix asked, fingering a lock of my fur. I felt bile rise in my throat. How could someone be so deranged?

"I would imagine so, Felix. Why don't you test it out, just in case." Aro flicked his wrist for Felix to begin. I was confused. Were they going to just... hurt me? It's not that I'm surprised. But, the location was my question. If they killed me here it would leave a mark on the floor, however terrible that sounds.

"May I take her into the chamber room?" Felix asked, grinning evilly at me. I gulped, trying to slink backwards— only to be stopped by a harsh kick to my ribs. Gasping, I fell on my side. The owner of the foot that caused my pain stepped forward. I also remember this man from that day. With a shaky breath, I stumbled onto my paws.

"Of course! She would leave a stain if you did it in here!" Aro laughed, his white teeth showing. I huffed, baring my teeth at Felix. He laughed, reaching for my fur. I chomped hard on his arm repeatedly to no avail. In fact, my jaw was beginning to hurt. What are they?

"That's not going to do anything except hurt you and irritate me. So, stop," Felix glared, grabbing a chunk of my fur and lifting me off the ground. I howled in pain, jerking from left to right in an attempt to loosen his hold. It didn't work.

"Carlisle! Why don't you, Edward, and Alice come with us?" Aro offered, as though he were giving away free tickets to a very entertaining movie. How could they take someone's life so easily? It's like I'm not even human to them! Like I'm some kind of toy that's gotten old and needs to be thrown away.

"I don't think so." Edward hissed, trying to approach, but was stopped by Carlisle. I was very surprised when Alice jogged into the room. What was she doing here? They might hurt her! Was she crazy? Every time I'm near her she always seems to put herself in danger. Hopefully Aro will be too preoccupied with hurting me to harm anyone else.

"It wasn't a question, Edward. You _are _going to go with Felix. Now." Aro commanded, his normally happy (creepy) face disappearing into a rage-ful mask. I unconsciously growled at Aro. My ears flattened on my head when Felix wrapped his fingers around my neck. Edward looked over and gasped, his fists tightening.

"Let's go." Felix hissed, dragging me by my fur beside him. I tried to stand, but I couldn't keep up with him. Edward looked down at me with desperation as he reluctantly followed us. The tile floor scraping against my back didn't feel so great, especially because the floor was uneven. I was never prepared when the level changed. But, the worst part about what was happening would have to be remembering. Felix did exactly this so many years ago. The only difference was my humanity.

"Here we are. Are you ready, Isabella?" Aro said sweetly, petting the fur between my ears. I whimpered in fear, sinking into the ground. No, I wasn't ready, you crazy man! Who could ever be ready for the pain that was to come?

"Aro—" The look Aro gave Carlisle immediately shushed him. I looked into the eyes of Edward with a whine. What was going to happen in this terrible room? Were they going to slowly rip of my claws and wait until I bleed out? No, I knew it would be so much worse.

Felix opened a large, steel door that was the only modern thing I could see in his huge castle. A window was placed high on the door, too high for me to see through. I huffed in angst, glancing around. Aro was punching in numbers in a keyboard that lay on the wall beside the door. The Click-clack of the keys and my heart beating were the only things I could hear as I waited. There weren't any shuffling feet or even the sound of a throat being cleared. No one fidgeted, they just stood and waited.

"Hurry." Aro commanded Felix and the other man. I swallowed hard, before feeling my feet lifted off the ground. Felix smiled at me eerily, causing my mouth to turn dry. Felix's co-horde gripped my fur tighter and waited for the door to be opened. What were they going to do? What about Axis? Where was he? And the other wolves, would they survive? These questions floated through my brain in a never ending cycle.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard the door scratch stone. Oh God, was this some kind of torture room? With shackles and everything? What was I going to do? What _could _I do? But, that was it— I couldn't do anything. So I just let them drag me.

The room was not exactly how I thought it was going to be. There were four shackles in the middle of the room, and a metal bat. The only source of light was a large window, too high on the wall to actually see out of.

My mind raced for possibilities of escape, but there were none. My eyes scanned the room for any sign of life. Nothing. Not even a cockroach. There was a deserted spider-web in the corner. But, that was the only thing that showed something with a heartbeat was ever here.

My presence disrupted the balance of the room, though. The light in the window seemed to dim. A spider poked it's head out from a small crack in the wall. The cockroach that had believed to not exist scampered across the stone floor to another hole in the wall.

The hand on my fur tightened when we were half-way to the shackles. I winced, sinking into the floor for the umpteenth time that day. The man sneered down at me, yanking me forward. I gasped, crawling towards the shackles dizzily. I heard Alice sob somewhere behind me, the sound causing my head to swirl around.

Alice was sobbing harshly into her hands, gripping her short hair with curled fingers. I tried to yank out of the man's hold. And after trying many times, I got it. In his hand was bloody fur. It seemed in my struggle I had ripped my fur. Shaking it off, I ran quickly over to Alice. She pulled her hands away to reveal... no tear stains. But, she had just been sobbing erratically? I couldn't have imagined that... could I?

When she spotted me, her eyes grew wide before an other wave of sadness hit her. She heaved out wails into her slender, pale fingers. I whined, but just as I was going to approach her, a hand yanked me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aro hissed, tossing me carelessly across the room to Felix— a feat that no human could accomplish. Yet again, I was faced with the question: who and what are these people?

"Get her chained up, then we will begin." Aro sneered at Felix and the other man. Oh, God. What's going to happed to me?

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**What did you think? I think I made it a little longer then usual... I'm sorry for not updating in so long... :'[ **

**If you liked it, or didn't [:[ ] REVIEW!**

**BCVZ**


	9. The Great Escape

**Hey, sorry it has taken so long.. I'll try to make up for it with a good chapter. :] Review.**

**Oh, and check out my new story, "**_**The Lost Race**_**". It has vampires, Shapeshifters (The Pack), And many more new creatures. It's very cool, but I feel it's not getting enough attention. I will be spending a lot of my time on that story, along with all my others. But, "**_**The Lost Race" **_**And "**_**The Canvas Loner**_**" are my main priorities. Check them out and **_**review!**_** :]**

'_**For Stevie Wonder's Eyes Only'**_

**by**

'_**Bring Me The Horizon**_**'**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter may contain violence some may not be of age to read. No lemons, just blood. This chapter is just based on Bella getting hurt, and the Cullen's reaction. I'm sorry to say there is no way around it. It's VERY important. Continue if authorized by your parentals dearies!**

**OH! And I have a myspace. :] Check me out. My URL /tallnchique**

**:] Ask to be my friend with a little message saying your from Fanfiction. I'll add anyone who does that. :) oh, and most of my status is totally a joke. But I actually am that tall. XD**

_**Fear Me, dear for I am death.**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Aro pulled a small key from his breast pocket and stalked forward to where I lay. Felix and the other man were holding me down with ease. I wasn't even struggling. Felix had hit me on the back with the bat. It made a strange _thonggg_ noise when it hit my bone. I collapsed onto the stone floor.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" Aro asked, looking clearly disappointed. I dizzily set my head onto the cold, stone floor. I was seeing more than one Aro, but I knew there could only one person in this world that evil.

I shook it off, but by turning my head, bile rose in my throat. I heaved, my throat constricting. The dark liquid flew from my snout and hit the stone with a sound that will forever haunt me. I gasped, flopping back down.

"Bella!" a voice made of honey called me, but I couldn't be bothered. Not even by his sweet voice. Surely nothing could take me from this numb. My mouth felt like someone had put cotton balls in it. I could barely breathe now.

"Get up, Beast!" Felix commanded, bringing the bat down on my right hind leg. I howled in rage and pain, snapping at the bat. he laughed, digging it into my face. I growled, but immediately halted when I saw the Cullen's. They were being held back by some very large men who must have entered the room when I was... out of mind.

"This is all my fault." I heard Emmett say, locking his golden eyes with my half closed, brown eyes. I shook my head, the bat still firmly placed to my cheekbone. On an impulse, I turned my head quickly, grabbing the bat and breaking it in two. Felix hissed in rage, using his leather boot instead.

"You are nothing more than an overgrown dog. And I _will _kill you. Wherever you go. Wherever you hide. I'm going to tear you limb from limb." Felix whispered the threat in my ear, but it seemed everyone in the room heard it, the strong arms holding each of the Cullen's tightened their hold and Edward began to shout in a language I had never even heard of.

Carlisle even looked mad, his eyes a startling black. He was talking furiously with Aro, and Aro seemed scared. What would happen to them? Would they leave my rotting carcass here to rot and go on living their regular lives? I couldn't tell you.

A hard fist collided with my ribs, the skin tore on contact with Felix's. I gasped, watching him pull and tear my skin with eyes that I knew would soon be blank. I couldn't survive this. Who could? I mean, physically, yes. Emotionally? I'm not _that _strong. No one could be.

A snap caused Felix to stop his tour of my torn flesh. I looked over to see Aro looking at him with a look of disappointment and unease. I felt the bile flying up my throat, but I couldn't turn my head. It spewed over my gums, coating my teeth in the fowl liquid. Then the liquid became thicker. I gagged, the blood gurgling up my wind pipe. I couldn't breathe at all now. But, I thought death wasn't supposed to be painful. But maybe I didn't deserve that luxury. After all, I was a beast.

"Bella... look at me, honey." Carlisle commanded gently, squatting down beside me. I tried, I really did, but my eyes couldn't really catch hold of his anatomy. Where was Edward? I want Edward.... I tried telling Carlisle, but remembered what body I was in.

"I'm going to take you and Axis with me back to Forks. Okay? Just go to sleep now." he whispered, calming me. I nodded, my head still rested on the stone. I tried to stand, but remembered the chains.

I thrust one of my paws outward, straining the locks. It was painful, but there was no other way around it. The shackles dug themselves into my ankles, there were going to be marks. That was when Edward finally appeared beside Carlisle, his face twisted. I tried to howl, to show I was okay (which was clearly not the case), but my windpipe was as raw as sandpaper. I gritted my teeth against the pain.

Just as Edward started to speak to me, everything turned black.

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

Staring down at Bella, a bloody wolf, I couldn't seem to imagine her human. Well, that's not right. I couldn't imagine her a human with that many tears in her flesh. I knew she wouldn't be able to change for awhile or her bones would be harmed. More so than they are already. But when she was human her body seemed so fragile. Her wolf form was so powerful looking. It was hard to believe something so menacing could harbor a girl so breakable.

At that moment I saw the two creatures combine. Her black, bloody snout was slightly open against the floor, I could see the chilled air moving in and out of her body in a slow pace. Her eyes were dulling and her soft, black nose was dry. I may not be a veterinarian but I know what that means. Death.

"Carlisle... can we save her?" I asked my father, running a hand softly down Bella's fur. She coughed, blood spewing. I immediately halted the action. Her eye's met mine and she whimpered. I took that as the "okay" to continue. She sighed when my hand touched her slightly swollen cheek.

"I... I think so. We need to clean her wounds. Come on. Rent a private jet. I'll fix her up on the plane as much as I can before we land." Carlisle commanded, standing up. I gently lifted Bella into my arms, tightening my jaw when she made a noise of pain.

"Yes." I replied to him, walking briskly to Alice. Emmett and Jasper already had stacks of suitcases in their arms. Alice obviously already had the vision.

_She's going to live, Edward. _

I've never been so relieved in my life. The thought of Bella, cold, _dead._ It was a horrifying thought, even when I barely knew her. She was so important to my family and me now.

"Let's go. I let Esme rent the plane, seeing as you're a little preoccupied." She barely smiled, her eyes dashing down to the werewolf in my arms.

"And Axis?" I curtly asked, pulling Bella closer to me.

"Already on the plane. We had to put him in a cage, until the plane takes off. Same for Bella. Just for the passing human." she informed me, grabbing a very large cage from somewhere behind her. I raised a brow at it. It was a very expensive looking purple cage, with cushioning on the inside.

"Nice. At least she'll be comfortable." I commented, motioning for Alice to remove the lid so I could set Bella inside without having to stuff her in it. After she was lazily resting her head in a pink pillow, I made sure the lid would stay attached. It was a see-through cage. But, Alice had put cushion's on the walls for Bella's comfort and so no one would get scared. She was a wolf.

"Very comfortable. But, I would have gotten something better, had it not been so short notice. I ran and got one before running here. I was planning on stopping it, but... there were so many of them. Thank the Gods Carlisle is a good negotiator." I nodded in agreement and understanding, firmly latching the door to the cage closed. Bella's back feet pressed lightly against the door. She looked as comfortable as we could make her with these conditions.

"Hurry, we need to go. Come on!" Alice commanded the group. I lifted Bella's cage slowly, not wanting to disturb her. I looked down at the top of her cage. The top and the door were the only places you could see in. I smiled down at her, knowing she was going to be feeling better soon.

That thought was the only thing stopping me from turning around and tearing those men limb from limb and burning them.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**What did you think? I didn't want to make it long because this chapter needs to be it's own. Review! Oh, and if you didn't read my First AN at the top, I have a Myspace. My URL is /tallnchique**

**Check me out!**

**But, let me know your from Fanfiction!**

**Review!**


End file.
